overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Argland Council State
Argland Council State (アーグランド評議国) is a demi-human nation located northwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom and surrounded by mountains. Background The Argland Council State is a state formed by demi-humans two hundred years ago during the era of the Evil Deities. Currently, they live together harmoniously side by side. In the Web Novel, the demi-humans that are part of this country comprised of marine races like the Sea Lizardmen and Mermen.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings While so, the reigning leaders are the Five Dragon Councillors who lawfully set the policies for the nation. The Five Dragon Councillors are said to be very powerful. On the other hand, this nation focuses on teaching unknown spells born from the wisdom of the Dragons to their magic casters. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc The Argland Council State was briefly mentioned by the Swords of Darkness as they listed the various prominent figures in the New World.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Lizard Man Heroes Arc While reviewing a map of the New World with Albedo, Ainz commented that Nazarick would have to be careful with approaching the Argland Council State.Overlord Volume 04 Prologue The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc As Ainz Ooal Gown took control over Eight Fingers, he noted that there was very little information available regarding the Argland Council State except mainly the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Meanwhile, Workers discussed amongst each other about the strongest individuals they know of so far and one of them stated that it would be the Dragon Lords leading the Argland Council State. When comparing the strength of human warriors, the Workers decided to exclude the swordsmen from the Argland Council State on their list, because they are mostly composed of demi-humans.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web After Aura and Mare greeted the Baharuth Empire with their dragons aggressively out of nowhere, someone almost mistakenly thought that there was an arrangement done with some dragon from the Argland Council State.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc When Ainz tried to convince Pluton Ainzach of humans needing to coexist alongside other races, he makes a comparison of that idea to the Argland Council State with its diversity of races living peacefully together.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown During a conference held in the Slane Theocracy, it can be said that the reason why their nation has not decided to conquer the Re-Estize Kingdom was that they would then become neighbors with the Argland Council State. Because of their nation's philosophy, the Cardinals fear the possibility of having their nation bordered next to it may lead to a dangerous movement within the people to destroy the Argland Council State. In fact, the Cardinals considered Argland Council State as a very strong nation since it is being led by the Dragon Lords, but particularly Platinum Dragon Lord who they feared the most.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Culture Religion Politics On a brief overview, the management and operation of the nation are administered by a parliamentary system. The parliament is composed of representatives elected from each demi-human race. Holding the ultimate authority are the Five Dragon Councillors who are the permanent lawmakers. Military Strength As of yet, there is no concrete knowledge or evidence of the Argland Council State's background. However, it was noted that this nation is one of the few places where Wild Magic may still be practiced. In the cardinals' perspective from the Slane Theocracy, they were said to be very powerful as Platinum Dragon Lord was among one of those councilors. In the Web Novel, the country seems to enlist Dragon Knights in their ranks. As well as the adventurers are mostly comprised of demi-humans.Overlord First Half Chapter 54: Invaders Part 2 For instance, Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier stated that there were goblins and ogres who reside in their nation.Overlord First Half Chapter 84: Gaiden Do Your Best Enri-san! Part 5 Foreign Relations Slane Theocracy Slane Theocracy's doctrine promotes the discrimination and eradication of all demi-humans and non-humans. The formation and existence of a nation of demi-humans is seen as a grave threat to the supremacy of humanity. The Slane Theocracy's military has been known to wipe out entire villages of demi-humans in zealous fervor to their doctrine. In the Web Novel, Argland Council State's relationship with the Slane Theocracy is bad, and they both hate each other. Baharuth Empire According to Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, the Baharuth Empire maintains political dialogue with the Council through its ministry of foreign affairs. Sorcerer Kingdom Before the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, future Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown grew interested in the Council State and investigated to investigate it. However, he was ultimately unable to spare a reconnaissance force, as Nazarick was under-staffed due to the numerous missions already in play. Known Characters Five Dragon Councillors * Platinum Dragon Lord * Blue Sky Dragon Lord * Diamond Dragon Lord * Obsidian Dragon Lord * Worm Dragon Lordhttps://twitter.com/maruyama_kugane/status/1087707839559172096 Trivia References }}pl:Państwo Rady Argland Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Non-Human Countries Category:Argland Council State